Sentimientos Escondidos
by Gazajar
Summary: A Kyle le gusta mucho Stan y quiere saber si el siente lo mismo por él, pero tiene miedo de perder su amistad si se confiesa. Por suerte Kyle tiene a Kenny para ayudarlo, pero Kenny también tiene miedo de confesarse, y Kyle no puede ayudarlo ¿Por qué será?


**Hola soy Gazajar ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien. Es a penas la segunda vez que escribo. Pero no escribo otra cosa que no sea South Park XD La primera vez fue de la pareja Dip esta vez es un Style.**

Sentimientos Escondidos

A Kyle le gusta mucho Stan y quiere saber si el siente lo mismo por él, pero tiene miedo de perder su amistad si se confiesa. Por suerte Kyle tiene a Kenny para ayudarlo, pero Kenny también tiene miedo de confesarse, y Kyle no puede ayudarlo ¿Por qué será?

-No sé si deba hacerlo –Le dijo Kyle a Kenny, mientras estaban en el salón ablando sobre los sentimientos del pobre Kyle.

-Pero Kyle, no pierdes nada intentándolo –Trato de animarlo Kenny que siempre quiso a Kyle como uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Podría perder su amistad –Dijo Kyle con lágrimas a punto de brotar de las esmeraldas verdes que tenía como ojos.

-Bueno… no se… -Kenny miro a las antes mencionadas esmeraldas de Kyle con sus zafiros celestes claro.

-Lo ves, no es tan fácil –Se emberrincho Kyle ya llorando –Olvídalo Kenny no te quiero hacer sentir mal.

-Pero Ky… …le no quiero verte yo no quiero verte mal tampoco, además Stan te quiere mucho.

-Pero solo como amigo Kenny.

-Aun así te ayudare ¿Si?

-Gracias Kenny, eres el mejor –Kyle le estaba dando a Kenny un abrazo en agradecimiento por ayudarlo tanto.

-No pasa nada Ky… Digo Kyle –Dijo Kenny un poquito sonrojado por el abrazo.

-No sé por qué ases tanto por mí pero gracias

-Yo tampoco lo sé.

Kenny se preguntaba ¿Por qué le importaba tanto querer ver a Kyle feliz? Solo lo quería, lo necesitaba, porque si Kyle no era feliz Kenny tampoco lo era.

Mientras se abrazaban Kenny sintió deseos de que ese abrazo fuese eterno ¿¡porque!? No lo sabía lo pensó… 1 segundo… 2 segundos… 3 segundos… (¡Hay no!) Pensó Kenny, y lo supo se había enamorado, pero eso era malo a Kyle le gustaba Stan y estaba seguro que Stan sentía lo mismo por Kyle. Nunca podría ser amado por Kyle, jamás, y eso en ese momento asusto mucho a Kenny. Abrazo a Kyle mas fuerte y se las arregló para no llorar.

-¿Estas bien? -Dijo Kyle separándose del abrazo.

-Si no es nada ¿por qué no vas con Stan ahora?

-Si.

-Y díselo.

-No, no lo are.

-Bueno... ¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

-...

-Kyle?

-No lo sé...

-Mmm -Kenny pensó un momento -Yo creo que le gustas a Stan.

-¿Pero si no es así?

-Tal vez le gustes a otra persona -Dijo Kenny por lo bajo.

-¿QUE?

-Nada...

-...

-¡Podría intentar averiguar si estoy en lo cierto!

-¿Hee?

- Le puedo preguntar quién le gusta o si te quiere como más que un amigo o si siente algo por ti y no entien-

-¡Ya Kenny! No te comas los puntos y comas, o te quedaras sin aire.

-Si perdón, pero es buena idea ¿O no? -Kenny lo dijo con una sonrisa, para animar a Kyle.

-Sii -Respondió Kyle con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Entonces lo are -Dijo Kenny con el corazón roto después de haber meditado que amaba a Kyle, y en lugar de decir celo, lo estaba ayudando a estar con una persona que no era él.

-¡Gracias Kenny!

-No hay de qué. Bueno ¡Manos a la obra! -Grito el rubio ignorando sus emociones hacia Kyle, convenciéndose de que lo mejor para él era que estuviera con Stan.

…...

-! Hola Stan¡ -Kenny estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuese por Kyle, y por eso fue a hablar con Stan.

-Hola Kenni ¿Qué haces? -Interrogo Stan a Kenny.

-Buscándote.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué es? -Dijo Stan revoleando los ojos.

-¿Te gusta Kyle? -Le pregunto Kenny sin dar muchas vueltas.

-¿¡QUE!? -Se sorprendió Stan al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-¿Por qué peguntas eso Kenny?

-Bueno... Por que1 siempre los cuidas demás. No dejas que aprenda a defenderse solo, como diciendo que siempre vas a estar para él. Porque un par de vi que veces te distrajiste en clases por mirarlo casi embobado.

-¡Ya, ya! Ya entendí -Dijo Stan más Rojo que su propia sangre.

-Y es cierto? -Insistió Kenny.

-Bueno... Si.

-Que bien... -Kenny sonrió feliz por Kyle. -¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Me da miedo asustarlo, perder su amistas -(Perder su amistad) Esas palabras le parecieron familiares a Kenny.

-Tú le gustas Stan. -Dijo Kenny pensando en la suerte que Stan tenía.

-¡No jodas Kenny!

-No es joda, el me lo dijo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Se sorprendió Stan.

-Sí, pero ambos sabemos que él no dará el primer paso. Stan... si lo amas, debes decir celo tú.

En ese momento el último timbre sonó indicando a los alumnos que podían irse a sus casas.

-Stan termino creyendo le ha Kenny, y se fue corriendo por el pasillo -! Gracias Kenny¡

-¿¡A dónde vas Stan!?

-¡Me iré con Kyle y en el camino le diré lo que siento por el¡ -Le informe Stan sin dejar de correr.

-Kenni sonrió -!Buena suerte¡ !Cuídalo¡ -Contesto Kenny prometiéndose que mataría a Stan si lastimaba a su amor imposible.

-¡Lo are, Nos vemos! -Dijo Stan antes de doblar para bajar rápido las escaleras.

Kenny miro como Stan se perdió de vista. Todo estaba bien, sabía que Stan cuidaría muy bien de Kyle y que no le aria daño alguno. Sabía que Kyle estaría bien y muy feliz, sonrió por eso, quería que Kyle fuera feliz.

Pero... aun creyendo que podría ignorar sus sentimientos, Kenny se quedó hay sonriendo feliz, sintió algo tibio y húmedo acariciando sus mejillas, y llevando su mano a la cara se dio cuata que eran lágrimas... Pero... contrario a lo que su sonrisa decía... no eran de alegría.

**Bueno así dejo mi segunda historia, espero les aya gustado.**

**No me quieran matar por hacerle esto ha Kenny ¿Si? No es como si lo odiara al contrario :D pero le corresponde a otra persona, en otro cuento, porque este fue un Style. Así que no desesperen mis finales tristes siempre son recompensados. Lo prometo. Saludos. **


End file.
